Musician Showdown
by kartoonfreek
Summary: Picture this, Reigan and Alice in a little one-shot as Xiaolin Warriors in XS. I don't own anything I used in this, except for the showdown, the Shen Gon Wu I made up, Alice and Reigan. Little RaiKiminess, and TONS of songs!


Author's Note: Hey guys! I really wanted to do this, cause I figured it would be interesting. This is-

Reigan: Just a glimpse of what life at the temple would be like on a regular basis if Alice and I came to the temple after Raimundo was appointed Shoku.

Me: That's right. And-

Alice: beware of the craziness. It might be too crazy!

Me: Right. I do not-

Reigan: Own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the songs that are going to be used.

Me: STOP FINISHING WHAT I'M GONNA SAY!

Both: *shrink* sorry.

Me: *inhales, exhales* It's ok. Please enjoy the story and- *gets pushed out of the shot*

Alice & Reigan: Please tell us what you think! *thumbs up while I'm recovering from being pushed*

Musician Showdown

Ah, what a beautiful day at the temple. The birds singing, the fish swimming in the babbling broke (A/N: Whatever that is) and the Xiaolin Warriors resting before they had to start training. They sat facing the pond. Raimundo, the Shoku warrior, leader, and Dragon of the Wind (in training like all the others) sat next to Kimiko, the Wudai Warrior and Dragon of Fire. Next to her was Alice, the newly appointed apprentice and Dragon of Lightning. To her right sat Clay, the Wudai Warrior and Dragon of Earth. And last but not least, to Clay's right, sat Omi, Wudai Warrior and Dragon of Water. They all had their hands the pond and played with the fish. Their scales brushing against their fingertips so lightly it tickled. Yep, nothing could ruin this moment.

"AH, AH, AH, AH, STAYIN' ALIIIIIIIVE!" crap, I spoke too soon. They all sighed as the fish went swimming away frightened by the, um…. music? They took their hands out and sat backs to the pond disappointed.

"Can't she ever shut up?" asked Raimundo speaking of the also new apprentice, Dragon of Metal, Reigan. She was the most annoying and dark out of the six, while her friend and 'sister' Alice was the kindest and most responsible.

"Not even if you paid her." replied Alice getting up and moving toward Reigan who came out of the temple, her iPod in hand.

"I'M STAYIN' ALIIIIIIIIIVE!" she sang along to the Bee Gees song Stayin' Alive, and very badly too.

"REIGAN!" Alice shouted. She knew that Reigan always had her music up to the point where she couldn't hear anything else. When Reigan didn't answer, she took out one of the earphones and shouted again, "REIGAN!"

Reigan took out her earphones and placed her hand on her left ear. "Ow! What?" she turned to the Dragon of Lightning irritated.

"You just ruined the peaceful moment." she replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Well soooorry. But Master Fung told me to come and get you guys. I can't help it that I was listenin' to music at the time."

Raimundo stood up, "What does he need to see us for?" he asked helping Kimiko up.

"I think he said it was time for training." she replied putting her earphones back in. The others groaned. "Hey, it's good that he's teaching us how to kick-"

"Reigan! Don't you dare." warned Alice. She and the others knew that Reigan had a hard time with not saying bad words.

"What? I was going to say butt." she looked over at Omi, "Besides, its best that he teaches us how to deal with people like, hmmm, Freddie Krueger." she smiled evilly at the little monk. He stood there frozen. She told him about that man once to the little monk when he used her iPod to beat up a squirrel he found in the gardens once. The poor little guy couldn't sleep for weeks. That taught him that no one, good or evil. Touches. Her. iPod.

Alice jabbed her in the side. "Don't scare Omi like that."

"What? At least I didn't tell him about what happened in the first documentary from Ghost Adventures. At least that stuff was real. You remember the flying brick?" she asked turning to Kimiko as they all made their way to the training grounds. Her, Alice, and Kimiko loved watching Ghost Adventures. But when Alice had to read the ancient scrolls, for fun, it was just Reigan and Kimiko who watched the documentary.

"Yeah, and Zak looked pretty cute with his less bulkiness." she commented.

Raimundo looked down at her, "You don't like bulky guys?" he asked.

"I do, just not that bulky." she replied.

"Oh, so you like guys like me huh?" he asked teasingly smirking at her.

"Psh, you so wish." she folded her arms. Reigan smirked, oh how she loved it when they flirted with each other. Everyone at the temple knew that they'd be together soon. From the first day Reigan and Alice arrived, they knew something was up between them.

They arrived at the training grounds with Master Fung and Dojo waiting for them. "Young monks, today we will be- Reigan, put your iPod away." she took out her headphones and placed her iPod by the wall of the temple. Master Fung continued, "Today, we will be working on our skills rather than your elements." he turned to the 'battle field'. (A/N: think about the training field in The Return of Master Monk Guan) The others stood there, mouths opened. Master Fung held up a timer, "I will be timing you to see how many minutes it will take you to get through the course. Begin!" they all sprang into action.

The first one out was Raimundo, his time was 2 minutes and 13 seconds. He stood there cheering mostly Kimiko on since she was almost finished. "C'mon Kimi! You can do it!" she jumped out of the course, 3 minutes and 12 seconds. Then Omi at 3:23, then Clay with his at 3:30, and then Alice at 4:00 on the dot.

The last one that was still one the course getting through slowly and singing one of her favorite songs: Will 2k by Will Smith. "There's a party tonight, everybody was drinking, the house was screaming the bass was shaking and it won't be long till everybody knowing at twelve o'clock-" she continued singing while she did a back flip and landed on one top of a pole and starting darting towards others concentrating on singing and getting through.

"Come on Reigan! You can do it!" shouted Alice encouraging her childhood friend.

"Go, dude! Go!" shouted Raimundo. Reigan liked being called dude instead of girl. One because she figured that name was reserved for Kimiko, and two because she just hated being seen as a girly-girl. She would hang pictures of the spinosaurus off of Jurassic Park, her favorite part was when it snapped the neck of the T-Rex. She even had a poster of that moment she had drawn and yet people still called her 'girl'. She sighed at the thought. The others kept cheering her on.

Right when she finished the song, she landed roughly on the ground ending the course at 5 minutes and 30 seconds. Master Fung stopped the watch, "Very good young monk. But be more swifter next time." he advised.

"Well, I had to finish the song before I go to the ground." she commented. Everyone sighed, they would never understand her. "Hey, me knowing those songs could come in handy." she folded her arms.

Just then, Dojo started freaking out and saying stuff like, "NO! KEEP THAT RAPTOR AWAY FROM ME!" they all went and stood by him.

"Whoa there, Dojo, what's wrong lil' buddy?" Clay asked.

"A new Shen Gon Wu has gone active. The Bracelet of Confucius." Master Fung grabbed the Shen Gon Wu scroll. "The Bracelet of Confucius gives the holder the ability to make wise decisions." explained Dojo.

"That doesn't sound like much," commented Reigan.

"Hey, Dashi was visiting Confucius at the time, ok." Dojo defended. He grew into bigger size and they all hopped on and Dojo flew out of sight.

…..

They landed in the Swiss Alps. They all hoped off Dojo, they wore their regular clothing. Thanks to Special Effects. (A/N: Bob Hope reference!) Raimundo wore his tan cargo pants with his green, orange, and white shirt, Clay wore his cowboy clothing, Omi, his monk outfit, Kimiko wore her hair in a ponytail, with goth-like clothing, Alice wore her brownish-blonde hair down and wore her pink and white outfit, and then Reigan wore her black hair down with her purple and black outfit and purplish-pink hat.

They looked all around the mountains, in the trees, on the dirt road. 'Nothing.' Reigan thought, and she really wanted to get back to the temple and watch her favorite movie, Jurassic Park. She sighed and looked up. Something on top of a farmer's house was shinning. She smiled and yelled to the others, "Guys! I found it!" they all came running towards her while she jumped onto the house roof-top and touched the bracelet. But it started to glow. "What the he-" she looked up and standing in front of her was the one person she loathed the most. "ck." she finished her sentence as she rolled her eyes at-

"Yes! It is me Jack Spicer! Evil Boy Genius! I must say I think you look more evil than ever." he winked at Reigan making her shudder in disgust.

"Eww!" she tried hard not to gag. "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Alright, what's the showdown?" Jack asked. "Wait, what about wu?"

"No wu, just using your head." she looked down at Dojo. "That's allowed right?"

Dojo pulled out the Wu rule-book, (thank you special effects!) looking through it. "Ah! Here it is, it's called a Head-in Showdown." he looked back up at Reigan.

"Sweet!" she turned back to Jack, "The name of the game is, Musician Showdown. First person to get five songs wins."

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown." Jack and Reigan shouted together. The scenery changed, (think of the set form something like Are You Smarter Then a Fifth Grader except with trees surrounding the stage.) the Wudai warriors wore their armor, along with Raimundo, and Reigan and Alice had their monk robes on. Reigan and Jack turned to each other yelling, "Gon Ye Tanpai!" They turned to the screen. They were behind like a small desk with a red button in the middle. Like on game shows.

"Do you think she can do this?" asked Kimiko to Alice.

"Are you kidding? Reigan may be obsessed with music but she doesn't know all the music in the world." she answered sadly. The others groaned and turned to watch the game.

The first song came through speakers and lyrics on the screen. "When we first met, I could hardly believe, the things that would happen that we could achieve."

Reigan pressed the red button which buzzed. "Best Years of Our Lives by BAHA Men!" she replied. There came a dining sound and it went to the next song.

"The next thing I know, we're down at the cinema, we're sitting there you start kissing me, what's that about?" Reigan reached for the button but Jack Spicer pressed his first.

"Don't Say you Love Me by M2M." he replied triumphantly. The buzzer dinged and he got weird looks from the monks. "What? I like that song."

"Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep, your soul is like a secret that I never could keep." Reigan pressed her button.

"God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You by 'N Sync!" it dinged and the monks cheered her on while Jack pouted.

"How could I forget that I had given her an extra key?"

Reigan hesitantly pressed the button. "It Wasn't Me by Shaggy." she replied. It dinged and the monks cheered.

"Oh c'mon! I knew that one!" Jack protested.

"You put the boom-boom into my heart, you send my soul sky-high when your loving starts."

Reigan smashed the button, "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham!" the buzzer dinged and Jack pouted.

"You'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend." Reigan stared blankly at the screen.

Jack pressed the button and shouted, "If We Were a Movie by Miley Cyrus!" the buzzer dinged and the monks groaned.

"Who the crap is she?" asked Reigan.

Jack laughed, "Oh like you don't know." She stared blankly at him.

"Anyway," she turned back to the screen.

"Sometimes I'm in a jam, I've gotta make a plan."

Jack slammed on his button, "Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana!" the others groaned. 'Who that fuzzy is Hannah Montana?' Reigan asked herself.

"How do you know these songs Jack?" Raimundo teased. Jack sent him a glare.

The next song popped up. "I am a manta ray, deep beneath the blue waves." 'I know this one!' Reigan reached for the button but Jack beat her to it.

"Hello Seattle by Owl City!" it dinged again.

"C'mon Reigan! You can do it!" shouted Alice.

"Go Reigan! Only one more!" encouraged Kimiko.

"You can do it partner!" Clay shouted.

"Go dude! You can do this!" Raimundo shouted giving her the thumbs up.

"Let's go Reigan!" Dojo joined in the cheering.

"Try to think 'what would Omi do?'!" Omi shouted. The others shook their heads.

Reigan stared at the screen, 'One more!' she thought, 'Please be something I actually know!'

"Ha! I'm gonna beat you Xiaolin loser!" Jack laughed, "And maybe when I rule the world you can be my queen." he gave her a wink.

'Ewwww! Anything but that!' Reigan thought mentally throwing up.

Finally, the next song appeared. "Here it comes, another year, come on everyone, new millennium." Reigan's heart leapt for joy. "Wha-?" Jack stared at the screen completely confused.

"Yes!" she shouted. She pressed the button. "Will 2k by Will Smith!" It buzzed as everyone cheered her on and the scenery went back to normal.

She stood there holding the bracelet in her hands. The others ran up to her, "Way to go Reigan!" she smiled at her friends.

Jack stomped over to them, "That wasn't fair! I didn't even know that song! You cheated!" he said pointing at Reigan.

She smirked, "No Jack, I just pay attention to what I listen to." he pouted as he flew off into the distance, his head hanging down.

"Way to go kiddo!" Dojo said turning to bigger size.

"It was no biggie." she said as they climbed onto the dragon.

"No biggie? Without you knowing what songs there were, we would have never won the bracelet!" Kimiko patted her on the back. She smiled at Kimiko.

"Yeah, I guess we kind of underestimated the music you listen to." Clay commented.

"Thank guys." she smiled at all of them. She smirked again, "So, does this mean I'm off the hook this morning?"

The others looked at each other before Alice said, "I guess. Yeah, you're forgiven."

"That's good, because-" Reigan took a deep breath and- "YOU CAN TELL BY THE WAY I USE MY WALK I'M A WOMAN'S MAN! NO TIME TO TALK!" they covered their ears as she sang the lyrics.

"SHUT UP!" they all shouted at her.

"Oops, hehe." she giggled. "But you'll have to get used to it." they all groaned as she sang again.

Author's Note: Yeah, it was Reigan-centric.

Reigan: Not that I mind.

Alice: Yeah, it shows that even the most irresponsible can be useful at times.

Reigan: Exactly! Wait, what?

Me: I don't own anything except Alice and Reigan.

All: Please review!


End file.
